Twists And Turns Jasper Hale
by Priyanki878
Summary: It's all about the troubles Jasper faces, how he's new and it's harder for him to control his thirst. Please Read And Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Twists And Turns - Jasper Hale.**

**Chapter 1 - Thirst.**

She held the parcel wrapped in silver paper in the palm of her hands. I edged back holding my breath as my throat quenched with thirst.

"Go on, open it, you'll love it," Alice's angelic voice said. Bella nodded. She carefully tore the paper, her thumb brushing against it. The silver paper created a thin slice in her thumb and deep red blood oozed out. My back of my throat was on fire, as I breathed in her delicious scent. Thirst took over my mind and body. I leashed out at her like a bullet. Edward pelted to the middle and pushed her back as she slammed onto the glass table. Emmett and Rosalie held me back as I struggled and shouted. Alice was in front of me, her beautiful face consolled me.

"Shh, pleasee," she said to me. I glanced behind her, Bella was on the floor, her arm was covered in blood. Memories flooded back to me. When I was a puppet in Maria's hands; when I was nothing but a monster. Guilt spread through my body. Carlisle and Alice; they must be so disappointed and ashamed of me. Edward; he must have lost all faith and trust in me. And Bella; she must think I'm nothing but a beast, she must be terrified of me.

"Take Jasper out of here," said Carlisle beside Bella. Emmett and Rosalie dragged me out of the house into the fresh air. Bella's mouth watering scent still ached in my throat. Alice came running after me and we leaped out into the forest. I caught the first deer I could find, the blood was enough but I still wasn't satisfied. I hunted down a grizzly bear, sucking the warm blood as it ran down my throat. I noticed Alice seemed oddly quiet.

"I'm sorry.

"You don't need to be, it wasnt your fault."

"It _was_ my fault Alice," I replied as we ran through the forest, "I'm just useless at controlling my thirst. But, its just that, her scent, it's so, so -."

"Delicious? Yeah I know, I try to ignore it, but it's harder for you and Bella understands, we all do Jazz. Don't feel bad about it." Isn't she amazing? Meeting Alice was proberly one of the best things that ever happened to me. We sprinted through the forest, nearly at the Canadian border, then she suddenly stopped. I slowed down, she was staring into space.

"What? What do you see?"

"It's Edward. He's decided to move. To leave Bella behind..." _Crap._

"What?!" Was Edward going mental? We rushed back to the house, practically flying in the forest.

"Edward she needs you!"

"She needs anything but me, anything but a life of danger," he replied.

"But what if...if _she_ comes back."

"Victoria?" Her name made me sick, " Why would she hurt Bella? She'll come for me, I was the one who killed James." He was going mental, I swear. Why doesn't he just change her and stop being so..so...GOOD! Edward gave me a annoyed look.

"Stay outta my head," I said as I stamped out, slamming the door behind me so hard, it snapped in half.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Departure

We left Forks that weekend. Alice and I went to Alaska. I didn't ask about Edward; to be honest I hardly cared. I just knew it from the start. He was making a huge mistake by leaving Bella. Now that other vampires knew about her, they wouldn't leave her alone. I tried sneaking back to Forks to protect her but Edward somehow knew and he followed me.

I lashed out at him a bullet but his speediness was too powerful for me.

"Who told you I was coming here?!" I demanded. He refused to tell me, but I already knew his answer. Alice. I loved her immensely but sometimes some of her flaws grinded on me. She couldn't keep a secret to save her life. When I'd finally found her hidden in the heart of the woods of Alaska and demanded to know why she'd told Edward about my "visit" to Forks, her answer was:

"I...I panicked Jas," she stuttered, " Edward came and he wanted to know where you were so he could apologize and think things through but you wern't here so I...I has no choice Jas, sorry."

My head pounded with fustration but I controlled myself, I couldn't blame Alice, after all, she's been the one who's always been there for me. Instead, I went deeper into the Alaskian woods, trying to find some quality blood to calm my nerves. I was feeding on delicious mountain lion blood, when something caught my eye. A majestic cliff was in front of me. The waves slashed the side of the cliff like they where whipping it. But the cliff wasn't the suprising thing. A beast stood at the top of the cliff, it had its chest wide and and its head tilted down staring blankly at the waves.

I remember when Carlisle had told me about these beasts.

"Amphibiers," he had said, pointing at a painting hanging in his office,"They're called Amphibiers, they're proberly the wisest, most intelligent creatures that have ever stepped on this Earth." The beast had a charcoal black face with intimidating, chalk white eyes. It had a slender body with long arms and legs. Claws pointed out of its hands like daggers.

I edged towards it.

"Amphibier," I mumbled, " You're an amphibier."

The beast turned to face me and it's white eyes hypnotized me.

"Yes, my name is Cassidy. And you would be...?" Its voice was like music to my ears. It felt like an honour to be in this creatures presence.

"I am Japser Hale, I am a vampire, " I said, but more confidently this time, " I am honoured to meet you."

Cassidy smiled and her teeth shone like they were luminous. She had fangs - long, dangerous fangs. Carlisle had told me these creatures lvoed to control and be complimented. If they weren't, they got angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Longing**

"If they are in any way insulted, they can get very angry," Carlisle sighed, "They can even steal your talent."

I had wondered how these graceful creatures could ever lose their cool; but when you live in a world like mine, I guess nothing was impossible.

"I bid you farewell, JAsper," said Cassidy. Amphibiers were as old as Jesus and were obviously not used to modern English yet. I nodded.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Cassidy, goodbye," I said as politely as I could. One slip of the tongue, and I might not be able to control anyone's emotions again. Cassidy smailed and disappeared into the Alaskian woods.

I raced through the tall trees. Hours passed as I fed on deers, hawks, bears and other delicious animals with mouth watering, warm blood.

"Alice," I shouted. There was no response except for the rustle in the trees and my own voice echoing back to me. I sighed, she was still upset with me. More hours passed by and day turned to coal-black night. I started panicking. I flew through the deep woods.

"Alice!" I bellowed. Days passed and there was no sign of Alice. I longed to hear her sweet voice; to see her warm, gold eyes, her dark spiky hair... I'd never been sepereated from Alice for so long before, not even know where she was or how she was. We'd been inseperable since we met. Emmett used to say that we were "glued" together, back when we were a family. All that was over now. All because of me. We had left Forks and parted ways because of my monstrous attack on Bella. And _I_ had been blaming _him_ for not changing her when he was only being human. Boy, I was a freak.

I searched every corner of the woods, behind every tree; every bush; just hoping to find Alice jump out at me and giggle. Did I mention that never happened?

"Are you looking for someone?" I heard a familiar, high voice say...


End file.
